5 times Bellamy Blake was looked after
by hungergames120
Summary: 1. Abby 2. Wick 3. Sergeant Miller 4. Jackson 5. Kane


Abby

Dr Griffin looked at Bellamy Blake on her operating table analysing the cut on his cheek, nothing serious but it was still bleeding.

"So… are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked gently as she carefully dabbed antiseptic on the wound. He didn't flinch and continued to stare steadily at the wall.

"Jasper." Was the only reply she got, she nodded in understanding.

"That boy has been through hell but that gives him no right to punch a friend." She continued.

"He's grieving after Maya-" Bellamy cut himself off, he bowed his head.

"After Maya, violence is the only thing he knows." Bellamy continued looking up into her eyes imploringly. Trying to get her to understand.

She did.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love… after Jake. I was angry but we need to find ways to deal with it healthily." She said getting a fresh swab for the cream.

Abby blinked back tears and turned back to Bellamy. He looked at her intently before offering a gently smile.

"I know too, when Mom died I lost it a bit. After O was locked up and Mom floated I spent days in our room just staring at nothing." Bellamy stopped and took a deep breath.

"I just couldn't function." He finished looking up at her.

He took a deep breath and puffed his chest out like he was preparing for a fight.

"I got over it and now I'm trying to help Jasper in any way that I can even if it means being his punching bag." He said

Abby disagreed with him on that, violence wasn't ok especially if it channelled at a friend. Abby knew that you lashed out at your friend when you couldn't get to the people that did it. But Bellamy and Clarke _did_ do it.

That's what made it hard for all of them even if it saved them.

She stuck some tape to the cut making sure it was secure before pulling back and looking at the young man in front of her. He wasn't as young as the kids but certain aspects made you think he was like his floppy unkempt hair and kind eyes.

His eyes reminded Abby of Jake. They were both very similar Bellamy and Jake, both went to the end of the world to protect their people and those they loved.

"Doc?" she didn't realise she was staring until Bellamy said that.

"Sorry…its just- you remind me of my husband."

Bellamy pulled away alarmed and Abby laughed "No no no not like that."

Bellamy let out a sigh of relief before laughing with her, they laughed for a while ignoring the stares Jackson gave them. Eventually they stopped and Abby put the final touching's if cream on the cut before backing away.

"All done Bellamy" she said

He hopped of the table and straightened his guard jacket and yawned.

"Tired?" she asked, he nodded

"I'm on nights all week." He said with a small smile and she smiled back.

He made to go but stopped suddenly "Doc?" he said turning to her before continuing "What's the date today?"

She looked at her pad "7th of May" she said looking at him.

He smiled at her like he had a plan before thanking her and leaving. She stared at the spot he left before smiling. Strange boy.

The next day

Abby walked through the doors in medical trying not to yawn. She was getting too old for these early starts. She even beat Jackson there, she sat at her desk looking at her patients list for the day.

When she put the list down her eyes settled on a bunch of wild flowers tied together with string… a small note was attached.

She opened it

 _Doc,_

 _Sorry if this seems strange but since it's the 8_ _th_ _of May and I don't have a mother to dote on and you don't have a daughter to spoil you. I thought we could Mother and son for the day. I hope you like the flowers._

 _Bellamy x_

Abby stared at the note confused before beaming at it. The 8th of May… Mother's day. She felt herself tear up, Bellamy wanted her to be his mom for the day.

It was sweet, she picked up the flowers on her desk and sniffed before getting some water and placing them on her desk. They lit the room up with their yellows and purples. Making medial seem brighter and happier.

Later that day Kane stopped Bellamy in the hall.

"You're on day watch from now on." He said to Bellamy who looked confused.

"Why?" he asked

Kane shrugged "Chancellors orders" he replied before walking away.

Bellamy stood there for a minute before smiling slightly as he walked back to his room to get some more sleep.

Wick

Wick whistled as he walked down to the less crowded halls of the ark.

Sinclair ordered him to fix some panelling that was messing with the electrics so that's what he was going to do.

He stopped when he heard a creak and some strange sounds. Oh god he hoped no one was getting it on in this hall he didn't need to witness that.

He carefully took a step forward and peered round the corner with his hand over his eyes and slowly peeked through the cracks in his fingers. He let out a breath of relief.

It was only Bellamy alone. Wick was about to speak but then he heard how uneven Bellamy's breathing was. And how his chest was rapidly rising and falling unevenly.

Wick stepped forward steadily before settling in front of Bellamy who was huddled into a ball. He looked at Wick before gasping out.

"P-Panic Ah Attack" Wick snorted

"No shit genius." Before gently placing his hand on Bellamy's shoulder and calmly breathing making sure Bellamy heard.

"Deep breaths alright?" Bellamy nodded before taking a few deep breaths and holding the hand on his shoulder tightly.

Wick squeezed back and continued to breath until Bellamy's calmed down. He then moved to Bellamy's side. Shoulder to shoulder.

Bellamy looked at him his eyes glassy "Thanks" he whispered

Wick nodded, they didn't know each other very well except for a few brief exchanges. Bellamy normally was looking after the 100. Wick wondered how often he looked after himself?

"Don't mention it" he said with a smirk "Wanna talk about it?"

Bellamy shook his head quickly before looking at the wall.

Maybe humour would help "Interesting?" he asked looking at the wall intently.

Bellamy snorted out a laugh and smiled at him and Wick smiled back before going serious (shocker!)

"How long this been going on."

Bellamy took a deep breath "Since Mt. Weather" he said looking at Wick with sad eyes.

"I can't get them out of my head all those people we killed." Bellamy said as a tear fell slowly down his cheek. He brushed it away quickly.

Wick nodded "Can't we all." He said thinking of Raven, no one was coping very well after Mt. Weather. But unlike the 100, Bellamy was quiet about it.

"I'm sorry about Raven" Bellamy said looking at Wick. He wasn't surprised Bellamy knew about his relationship problems with Raven. Everyone did.

"Sorry about Clarke" he deflected with a jaunty smile.

Bellamy blushed "What about her?" he asked looking at his feet.

"Nothing…nothing" Wick said with a smirk. He let the conversation drop and both sat there in silence for a while. Bellamy stood up and held out his hand to Wick who took it.

"Let me finish up here then we can get a drink?" Wick asked thinking Bellamy could do with some friends his own age.

Bellamy's smile was so big he could have fixed the electrics with that smile. Wick smiled back before punching his shoulder good naturedly.

"See you there" Bellamy murmured before turning and walking back up the hall.

He couldn't fix every problem but Wick could try and help Bellamy fix his.

Sergeant Miller

Night shifts were ass. Sergeant Miller knew that especially since he had been doing them since he was Nathans age. On the Ark it was long and tedious with no real action because of the council enforced curfew.

But on earth chaos usually occurred on the night shifts: it was cold and boring and most of the guards shunned their duties so they were men down as no one wanted to draw the short straw and get the shift.

So he asked for volunteers, it was mostly guards that lost their loved ones and didn't want to sleep in an empty bed, him and one Bellamy Blake.

Miller didn't know what to think of Bellamy Blake. He was grateful that he kept Nate alive and looked after him (like he did with everyone else but himself). Aside from that he didn't know much except that his sister was the extra child.

Another thing he gathered is that he took the night shift to get away from Nate and the rest of the 100. Miller knew what it was like dealing with one moody teenager but dealing with the 100, now that took will power.

Blake mostly worker the perimeter or the watch tower and even though he tried to be sneaky about it Miller caught him reading a book more than once. He pretended not to notice and let the boy have his down time.

Like right now.

He climbed up the ladder in time to see the kid shove a book in his jacket. He smiled to himself subtly wasn't his strong suit.

"Blake report" he asked watching the boy as he tried to regain his senses.

"Nothing to report sir, all quiet up here." Blake replied standing straight with his rifle hanging of his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Miller asked wanting to see it he'd react. Bellamy looked confused before saying "Sir?"

Miller laughed and stepped towards Blake and tapping his chest where the hardness of the book was.

"Not even a book report?" he asked as Blake looked sheepish.

He watched as Blake pulled out a copy of

The Great Gatsby and awkwardly held it in his hands.

"Sorry sir." He said looking at his feet "It's all right Blake. This isn't the first time I caught you." Miller said calmly watching as the boy's head snapped up.

"Don't worry kid." He said gently clapping his hand on Blake's shoulder. Blake let out a laugh and Miller held his hand out for the book. Blake handed it over without a second thought, he thumbed through it gently.

"My wife loved this book." He said gently looking back a Blake before and handing the book back.

"Nate never read much so I have her entire collection in my room just sitting there." Miller said with a laugh. Bellamy let a careful laugh come out too.

"What kind of books did she read?" Bellamy asked looking expectantly at Miller

"Oh all kinds she like fantasy mostly, when we first got married it found a second edition Lord of the Rings. She loved it" He said smiling at the memory.

Blake smiled back at him before saying "I haven't read that with me and O mom didn't have many ration points, so story books were rare." He said looking slightly sad.

Miller looked at him quietly for a few moments before deciding to relieve the boy.

"Go finish that in peace son." He said pushing the boy towards the ladder. Bellamy looked surprised before smiling gratefully.

He turned to go and climbed down the ladder offering a wave to the Sergeant before disappearing into the Ark.

The next day Bellamy came back from the mess hall and found a copy of The Lord of the Rings on his bedspread.

Taking of his boots and enjoying his night of he picked the book up and traced the cover gently before whispering…

"Thanks sir"

Jackson

Jackson looked at the pitiful sight in front of him, he never thought he'd see the day the mighty Bellamy Blake would be a snivelling mess.

"It's just a common cold, rest and water." That's all you need he said comfortingly as he took Bellamy's blood pressure.

Bellamy glared at him "Just a common cold? I feel like my lungs are going to fall out of my mouth!" he said indignantly while coughing loudly.

Jackson offered a sympathetic smile as he waited for the coughing fit to finish. When Bellamy was done he offered a canister of water. Bellamy took it gratefully and offered him a pathetic look.

"Thanks Jackson" he whispered.

"No problem Bellamy, do you want to stay in medical tonight or I can take you back to your room?"

The answer was immediate "Room" so Jackson helped Bellamy to his feet and slowly very slowly they made it back to Bellamy's room.

Jackson opened the door gently and helped Bellamy through, he lowered him on the bed and placed the water on the stand and tucked Bellamy in bed.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked

"A new set of lungs" Bellamy asked wryly before sneezing.

"No thanks" he said seriously.

Jackson nodded "I'll check on you at lunch" he said. Bellamy nodded before closing his eyes and sinking into the covers.

Just as Jackson was about to leave he heard a whisper.

"Jackson… me and Wick were going to go on a supply run in a few days if you want to join." Jackson smiled widely. Not many people invited him to do stuff.

"Sure but only if you are feeling better" putting on his doctor voice before closing the door gently and hearing a laugh.

Kane

Kane yawned widely as he made his way from the meeting room, why did meeting always take so long?

They had been discussing expanding Arkadia but it went on for ages because of fine details. Kane was ready for bed. He was walking down the hall of the dorms when he heard a groan. He paused slightly. Tilting his head in the direction it came from.

A thump followed and a yell, it was coming from Bellamy's rooms. Marcus saw Bellamy as a son even if sometimes it annoyed him. Bellamy needed guidance after Mt. Weather and Kane gave him that.

The banging started again and Kane reached for the handle on the door and opened it peeping his head through.

He saw Bellamy thrashing around in his bed, the sheets surrounded his body and he was kicking at an unknown assailant in his dream.

Kane rushed in and gently patted the man awake, Bellamy awoke with a yell and a right hook that caught Kane right in the face.

OOF

His face exploded in pain but he continued to calm Bellamy who looked shocked, scared and sad all at once.

"Sor- sorry sir" he stuttered out quietly.

Kane nodded as he looked at Bellamy careful "It'll heal…do you want to talk about it?" He asked earnestly.

Bellamy shook his head and looked at his hands. "No sir if that's ok."

Kane had never heard Bellamy so quiet before, but he nodded and looked around the room for a second before returning his eye to Bellamy.

"Maybe ask Abby for some sleeping medication?" he suggested gently looking at Bellamy's face, once again he shook his head and said "No. They make me feel drowsy."

Kane was surprised that Bellamy went to Abby after all he didn't usually ask for help. Bellamy continued to stare at his hands.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked as he stood up and straightened his shirt. Bellamy nodded defiantly like he's fight the night terrors again.

Kane nodded and turned to go but before he could he turned back again and pulled the boy in for a hug. It was sudden and Bellamy was stiff for a few seconds before sinking into the hug and wrapping his arms tightly around Kane.

Most people forget Bellamy is only 23 and this hug made Kane realised how vulnerable he was. They hugged for a few more seconds before parting.

Kane smiled and Bellamy smiled back.

Once again Kane made to move, he walked to the door and closed it gently before walking down the hall.

People forget Bellamy needed looking after too sometimes even if the said man forgot it himself.


End file.
